Pinkie Pie
Pinkamena Diane "Pinkie" Pie is an earth pony from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. She appeared in the 71st episode/Season 3 finale of DEATH BATTLE!, Deadpool VS Pinkie Pie, where she fought against returning combatant Deadpool from Marvel Comics.'' S''he was voiced by Brittany Lauda. History Pinkie Pie was born on a rock farm and led a depressing life but after a Sonic Rainboom she discovered her purpose in life was to party and make people happy. Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Pinkamena Diane Pie *AKA Super Party Pony Pinkie Pie *Height: Approx. 4'/1.20 m *Weight: N/A *Birthplace: Rock Farm, Equestria *Element of Harmony: Laughter *Best party planner in Equestria *Really likes Chimicherrychangas Weapons *3 Z&R Party Cannons **Streamer & Confetti Ammo **Bubblegum Cake Batter Ammo **Live Cannon Ammunition **Can launch herself *Assorted pies, cakes, cupcakes *Hooves *Hammerspace Powers & Abilities *Pinkie Sense **Predicts immediate future *Comic stretchability *Limb duplication *Super speed & strength *Enhanced memory *Breaks physics and reality *Enhanced durability Feats *Prevented Yaks & Pony war *Defeated the Changelings *Resisted hallucinations with laughter *Survived Nightmare Moon's magic blast *Only survivor of trail to Yakyakistan *Keeps Windigos away by keeping everypony happy *Defeated Nightmare Moon, Discord, & Lord Tirek Death Battle Quotes Pre-Fight Analysis * Welcome welcome welcome, a fine welcome to you! Welcome welcome welcome Death Battle, how do you do? * Sorry, did I interrupt you guys? * Well, I can sing, I can dance, I throw the bestest parties, I can... * What? I'd never hurt anyone! Well, unless it's an evil, shape shifting Changeling. That's why I never leave home without my Party Cannon! Usually, this beauty can set up an entire party in a single shot, but when things get tough, I use it to smother my enemies in bubble gum cake batter! It's my own recipe, wanna try some bubble gum cupcakes? They're fresh, and sticky! * Okay, also, I think one time, my Party Cannon blew up half a building! But that totally wasn't my fault! * Bathtubs ARE dangerous! * Sometimes you just have to believe in things, even if you can't figure them out. * Heh, funny you should say that. * I can always use the mirror pool, my Nana Pinkie taught me how to use it to duplicate myself over and over and over and... * Really? Oh my gosh, I can't wait! Death Battle * Hi there! I'm Pinkie Pie! I've never seen you before? Are you new! You must be new! Prepare to be welcomed! * Welcome Welcome Welc-'' * ''I'm gonna welcome you one way or another! * I'll be back! Pinkie Promise! * Yeah! I mean, usually they're kind of annoying, but... * Cherrychangas! * Does this mean we're friends now? * Wanna have some fun? * Yeah! Let's move it! Like that! Yeah! * NOO! I was gonna play that one! * Hi, Rainbow Dash! * You mean Wiz and Boomstick? * Wait a minute! You didn't tell me it was your birthday! * Another happy ending! Gallery Pinkie_Pie_ready_to_fire_her_party_cannon_S2E9.png|Pinkie Pie using her party cannon A_lot_of_Pinkie_clones_S3E03.png|Clones of Pinkie Pie Trivia *Pinkie Pie is the second My Little Pony combatant to be featured in DEATH BATTLE!, the first was Rainbow Dash. *Pinkie Pie is the first female combatant to be featured in a season finale. *Pinkie Pie is the second combatant to interact with Wiz and Boomstick. The first was her opponent Deadpool. *Pinkie Pie and her opponent, Deadpool, are the second combatants to have never killed each other in a Death Battle. The first ones were Chuck Norris and Segata Sanshiro. *Pinkie Pie is the only combatant to have settled a fight peacefully. She and Deadpool formed a friendship just from offering him food. *Pinkie Pie is the first female combatant to be involved in a Death Battle episode where the outcome of the fight is unknown as there isn't a victor nor is it a draw. *Pinkie Pie is the second female combatant to ever show regret or hesitance with the prospect of killing her opponent, the first being Erza Scarlet. However, unlike Erza, Pinkie Pie never went through with trying to kill her opponent at the end of her fight. *She is the first cartoon character to be in a Season Finale. References *Pinkie Pie on Wikipedia *Pinkie Pie on the My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic Wiki Category:Female Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants Category:Reality warpers Category:Season 3 Combatants Category:4th Wall Breakers Category:Magic Users Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Light Users Category:Speedsters Category:Merciful Combatants Category:My Little Pony Characters Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Hasbro Characters Category:Toy Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Mascots Category:Teenage Combatants Category:TV Show Combatants Category:Toon Force Users Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon characters